Memories Lost To The Wind
by Eriol Ishtal T. Fuuchoin
Summary: Shinichi returns to his high-schooler self after Prof. Agasa managed to concoct a successful and permanent antidote to APTX-4869. But instead of being the same as he once was, Shinichi loses all his memories....
1. Chapter 1:The Memories Lost in The Wind

Memories...lost to the wind

A Detective Conan Tribute Story

Pure, 100% Fan Fiction! But Detective Conan,of course,is by Aoyama Gosho, not by me!!!

This story was written only for fun...

+CHAPTER ONE+

Ran Mouri walked down Beika Street, going home from another tiring day of school. As she walked, she couldn't help but think of how Kudo Shinichi, her long time "boy friend",was doing.

_"Shinichi sure is lucky",_she thought."_He's got nothing to worry about but those cases of his,while here I am, studying and helping around the house all day...wondering about how he is...I wonder if he even cares..."_

Those thoughts were interrupted as Sonoko, her best friend, came running up to her."Raaaaannn!!! Wait up!!!" Sonoko was lively, as usual. Ran thought about Sonoko not having a clue about her burdens, and tears started falling from her eyes.

"Hey Ran...what's wrong?" Sonoko asked. Ran paused and wiped the tears from her eyes...and saw someone very familliar running to the Beika Central Hospital...

"Shinichi's....mom...Sonoko...I...A-Aunt Yukiko!!", she called out, hoping to relieve her shock. The young-looking,

middle-aged Yukiko stopped at the sound of the familliar voice..."Ran...chan? Oh...Ran-chan!!! You simply have to come with me!!!" she said, while gasping for breath.

X X X

"W-what's wrong, Aunt Yukiko..?" Ran asked, with an obvious tone of concern in her voice.

"Oh...Ran-chan, this is good and bad news...Shin-chan...he's here...b-but says there's something wrong with him..."

"Ehh??? S-Shin...he's..."

"Y-yes...he's in the hospital...there's...well...he's acting strange....let's go, quick!!!"

The three start running towards the hospital. Upon entering, a very worried and Yuusaku immediately approached them.

"Yukiko!" Yuusaku cried. "Shinichi...he's...maybe you could help..."

Yukiko nods, and she, Ran,and Sonoko run to the room silently pointed out.

They arrived at Room 108, tired and out of knock, and Haibara opened the door for them. "Shin-chan!!" Yukiko cries. "Y-you...a-are you okay?"

Ran,upon entering the room, almost fainted at the sight of Shinichi, but she tried hard not to as he gave Yukiko an empty stare and said,"Woman...who are you?"

Sonoko let out a gasp, Ran simply stared at him,surprised, and Yukiko was shocked. Just then went in with Yuusaku and whispered to the still shocked Yukiko,"He appears to have lost his memory from the antidote....I tried it on him without warning him of the dangers...i-it's my fault Yukiko..."

Ran went over to the confused Shinichi-and started crying. He turned his empty stare to her...that _beautiful_ face seemed familiar...but he cannot remember who she was, nor who she had been in his life. Ran's cries broke the deafening silence, and in between them she was saying, "How could you leave me...then come back and forget everything...HOW???"

Yukiko then went over to her to try and console then awkwardly walked over to his son, and managed to say,"Shinichi, do you remember me? I...I'm your father, Kudo Yuusaku..."

The young detective just shook his head and smiled slightly, then said, " I don't...if I did, I would have said so...." Yuusaku then went out of the room and headed straight to the men's bathroom. He wanted to do something...his son needed his help...but how could he...

X X X

"Ran...please stop crying, I hate seeing you like that..." Sonoko told Ran as they were having a snack at the hospital's cafeteria. Ran did not order anything though...she was too busy crying and didn't have an appetite. "Ran...I know how you feel about Shinichi, but there's nothing we can do...I mean, he's got amnesia or something like that...he's gonna be fine, buddy! You have a life to live! And besides...do you think if he were here right now, he's going to like seeing you crying your heart out? Of course not! Please...Ran, cheer up..."

Ran looked up and gave Sonoko a slight smile."Thanks, Sonoko...you're always here for me...I mean...how can you stand a crybaby like me? You're right, I'm alive. If there's something I could do, it would be to live my life and help him out at the same time..."

Sonoko chuckled and said, "Ha, I knew that part about Shinichi seeing you like that would help...now, you hungry, Ran? Come on, it's on me!"

Ran sighed and followed Sonoko to the counter to choose a snack. _"Shinichi...I'll do anything for you, just please, remember me...I'll help you...with all my heart.." _Ran thought, as Sonoko paid for her food.

When they went back to their table, they saw Haibara, , Yuusaku,and Yukiko entering the cafeteria. " Hey Sonoko, let's join them." Ran said and pointed to the group.

"All right...but why? Do you want to talk about..." Sonoko asked, puzzled. "No, really...I just want to, but if you don't that's fine with me..."Ran insisted. Sonoko gave in. _"Seems like Ran is determined to help her husband regain his memory...hmmmp! If I were her I wouldn't care less about that man who suddenly appears and disappears without a trace, leaving me in despair..."_

Sonoko thought."H-huh? M-Makoto...? Heeeeeeyyyy!!!" Sonoko shouted, and ran over to him, leaving Ran behind.

"Oh, Ran-chan! Just who we were looking for...come on,sit!" Yukiko said, in a lively voice. Yuusaku knew her inner feelings, though...she was disguising them in order to give everyone confidence, to tell them that there was always hope in whatever situation..."Ran-kun, I think it's time we told you..." began. "You see, Edogawa Conan-kun and Kudo Shinichi..." Yuusaku continued. "...are the same person," Haibara ended the sentence, with sincerity and tact. Ran stared at them all, horrified at what she just heard. She was glad Sonoko had ran off because she had seen Makoto, and wouldn't be hearing about the truth behind Shinichi's biggest secret..."W-what? I...don't believe it...S-Shinichi...Conan-kun...they aren't two people..? B-but how?? And why??" Ran stammered. " Let me tell you...." began, and Ran listened, hardly able to believe it.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE **


	2. Chapter 2: Helplessness

Memories...lost to the wind

Part 2

A Detective Conan Tribute Story

100% Fan Fiction!!!

Written for Fun...

CHAPTER TWO

X X X

A few days later, at the Mouri Detective Agency, Ran was still recalling all she heard from _." So...they had hidden all that from me from the very beginning...all of them...just for the safety of everyone around you...but Shinichi, couldn't you have just told me? I wouldn't have told a soul...why is it that I feel like you don't trust me as much as you trusted them.......?" _Rantossed around in her bed. It was 2:39 a.m., her new digital clock said, but sleep did not want to come to her. She couldn't help but think about the time she had lost her memory..._" Why is it that you are protecting me so much? Hey, why?" she asked Conan...no, Shinichi, and he replied, "Because I love you...in this world...more than anybody else..." ...."Conan-kun, you said that earlier to help me remember, right?You must have heard at the hotel, what Dad said to Mom when he proposed...and so you said that on purpose, right?"...."Uncle also said....?!" "Besides, I'm too old for you, Conan-kun..." _But did Shinichi really mean that? Or did he really just say that to remind her of everything? As the tears fell, the door opened and Eri Kisaki, her mother, entered the room. "I somehow knew you were awake..." she said.

"Mom?? W-what..." Ran asked her mother, surprised. "That lousy detective over there just asked for my help...you had had a fever these past four days, and he said you were talking in your sleep, saying, "Remember me, Shinichi..." and he couldn't stand it, hearing that "horny bastard's'' name any longer...that idiot...so I figured coming back here for a few days will help you get well soon..." Eri said, giggling. "Oh...was I...?? I never knew..." Ran replied,blushing, something that her mother clearly saw in the moonlight streaming in from Ran's window. Eri stood for a while, studying her daughter. Something had made her more beautiful, more mature....but despair was also imprinted in those big, charming eyes of hers..."Ran, listen to me...friendship is one thing, but love is another...tell me now," Eri said, closing Ran's door behind them. ".....do you love Kudo Shinichi?"

X X X

" M-mom...what kind of question is that...? Y-you're embarrassing me!" Ran replied, giggling. But her mother's question was answered in her mind..._"Mom, I...I want to tell you that..I..._

_do love him...but...what will you say? I don't want to risk it..." _"Ran...please, I want to know, I want to find out something about you that is very important to me. Tell me, yes or no?"

Eri said again, desperate. "Okay...I..._yes, Mom, I love Shinichi so much..._but now I feel like he left me...ha ha, what'll Dad say when he..." Eri stared at Ran. Why did that emotion come so naturally to Ran? To her, it was a strange feeling when she found out she was in love with the Kogoro of many years ago..."Ran...I congratulate you....you just told me something anyone would prefer to keep secret..." she said,tears coming to her daughter...how had seventeen years passed so quickly...? Soon Ran would marry him, leaving her all alone...my little Ran-chan..."Mom? A-are you okay...? You're crying..."Ran asked, concerned. "N-no...I'm not crying of sadness, Ran, I am because I'm proud of you...just keep it up, dear, he'll find out soon enough...just keep believing, Ran..." Eri replied. Ran hugged her mother, and Eri smiled...even though she was really worried about her daughter...

The next day, Ran woke up to find her mother sleeping on a chair beside her desk. She felt her forehead...her fever was gone, thank God...she looked at the time...12:12 p.m....too late to go to school...she dressed up silently to avoid waking Eri up, passed by her father who was once again busy watching a Youko Okino concert on TV, and left the house. Ran, feeling refreshed, ran happily to Beika Central Hospital. She didn't care if it was pretty far away from their house...all she wanted to do was see him...

Ran arrived at the hospital at around 12:34 p.m. "I'm a visitor for Kudo Shinichi...the name is Mouri Ran...the room is Room 108..." Ran said to the nurse who greeted her when she walked in. "Eh??? You can't be his girlfriend...? You seem so concerned about him..." the nurse replied. "Actually...I'm just his childhood friend...but I think I may be in love with him..." Ran replied, giggling. The nurse looked dumbfounded as Ran hurriedly walked over to Room 108. "Ran-chan..." A tired, depressed Yukiko greeted her as she entered the room. Ran had never seen her like this, and she was shocked at first. Her hair, usually set in thick curls around her face was now straight, and hung limply around her once friendly, smiling face. Her clothes look like she'd worn them for weeks,her eyes were red and puffy from crying,her face was still stained with tears, and her voice when she greeted Ran was weak,and barely audible. " Aunt Yukiko...w-wha...what's wrong?" Ran asked, still shocked. "I can't do it anymore...I give up...Shin-chan will never remember anything...help me, Ran-chan...please..." Yukiko pleaded, then sunk into a chair, with her face in her hands. "She's been like that for days, Ran," Yuusaku said, as he entered the room. "Poor Yukiko can't stand the sight of Shinichi's helplessness...to think that she can't stand him when he's alright because he's very rude to us...maybe you can help, Ran...I'm out of ideas." Ran sighed and replied, " But how about...Shinichi?" Yuusaku paused for a while, then replied, " He's still clueless. gave up and went on a vacation in Nagasaki, while Ai-chan is guarding his house and goes back here whenever she can. Shinichi needs you, maybe...you're his friend, after all, I really have no idea what he considers you as..." Ran nodded, and tried once again to talk to Shinichi.

"S-Shinichi...I'm back. Ran, Mouri Ran, your friend. It's alright if you don't remember...hey, do you want to go out for a while?" Shinichi stopped looking out the window and said, "Mouri...Ran? The name is familiar, but I don't remember if you're really her...you look like you can be trusted, though...all right..." Ran smiled. So Shinichi has a chance of getting his memory back...

"Hey, Shinichi...do you think you're going to remember everything soon?" Ran asked Shinichi as they sat on a bench in the hospital's mini park. "Maybe...but every night, I dream of things...something about an old man and a little girl handing me a pill...then I eat it and start feeling like my bones were melting...do you think that's something that happened to me...um..is it okay for me to call you Ran? I mean, if that's you..." he said, in a childish way. "Of course...of course...it's okay, Shinichi..." Ran said, beaming at him and quite accidentally, gave him a kiss on the cheek. Shinichi looked surprised, but Ran mistook it for a look of annoyance. " I-I'm s-so s-sorry, sorry, Shinichi...really...! I didn't mean to..." Shinichi remembered Ran giving him an underwater kiss...was that woman really this one I'm talking to...? "I know you didn't...Ran...I'm the one who's supposed to say that for forgetting about everything...I'll try to remember everything soon...just for you..." he said, without really thinking. " Shinichi...you're starting to get your memories back, right??" Ran happily cried. "Yeah...but there's still a lot of missing pieces in the puzzle...um...can we go back to my room now...my...guard...I need to talk to her..." Shinichi muttered. Ran, still smiling, escorted him back to Room 108._ There's still hope...congratulations, Shinichi..._

**END OF PART TWO-------**


	3. Chapter 3: The Regained Memories

Memories...lost to the wind part 3

A Detective Conan Fan Fiction by: Shinichi-niichan

CHAPTER THREE

X X X

"EH???Shin-chan's memory is going back?? "Yukiko cried, shocked at what she heard from Ran. " Hai, Aunt Yukiko. He even said he'll try to remember everything soon...for me..." Ran replied. It had been a few hours since Ran had "accidentally" kissed Shinichi and made him remember something. Right now, it was 5:10 p.m., and Shinichi was being given a check-up by , his psychologist, in his office, while Yukiko and Ran stayed in the hospital room."For you, eh? I'd say he's serious, Ran-chan...oh, Yuusaku!" Yukiko was surprised as Yuusaku suddenly entered the room, and said, "Dr. Koimuri wants to talk to you two, in his office." The two women followed. _"This is the moment of truth...Shinichi...please, Dr. Koimuri, say Shinichi can go home..." _Ran thought as they walked to Dr. Koimuri's office. Every step closer to the office made Ran's heart beat faster. She was practically dying to have the old Shinichi back...

"As I've said, I was going to test young Shinichi here for any signs of improvement...and quite amazingly, Miss...Mouri, isn't it...?" Dr. Koimuri asked. Ran nods her head quite roughly, and the doctor continues, "Your presence had quite an amazing effect on Shinichi here...he seems to be more determined to remember everything now, and his capability for living a normal life is back...in short, he's ready to be taken out of the hospital, yes..." Ran accidentally let out a squeal of delight, and Yukiko cried, "Shin-chan!!!! Did you hear that??? You can come home with us now!!!" Yuusaku smiled-a small one, but a smile all the same. Shinichi then said, "What's the big deal...? I...what simpletons you people are!" Everyone laughed lightheartedly, and Ran knew everything was going to be alright...

TWO WEEKS AFTER SHINICHI'S RELEASE FROM THE HOSPITAL....

"Hey, Ran..." Shinichi said as he and Ran went up the stairs to the Mouri Detective Agency. "Yes, what's bothering you?" Ran said, smiling at Shinichi,the love of her life..."The people here don't even know me...neither do I know them...is it really okay for me to just barge in there...?" he continued, in a childish voice. It reminded Ran of Shinichi as little Conan-kun..._"Ran-neechan! I'm home...Ran-neechan, Ran-neechan...."Boy, he was good at pretending...and yet here I am,blind to everything he's done...blind to all the pain he caused...I don't really care..._Ran sighed as she opened the door to her house...and then Shinichi looked around, trying to figure out why the place seemed so familiar to him...Ran smiled as she remembered what happened earlier that day...

9:08 A.M. 6 HOURS BEFORE THE PRESENT TIME...

"Ran, we're entrusting Shinichi to you...well, it's because due to his memory loss I'm late for the release of the next part of my Night Baron series in Los Angeles...don't worry, it's only for a week..."Yuusaku said, as he and Yukiko got into a taxi heading to the airport. "Ran-chan, report everything when we get back...and if there's something wrong, don't hesitate to call us!" Yukiko cried as the taxi sped away. Ran knew it was a huge responsibility...taking care of a seventeen year old man with temporary amnesia, like he was a sick child...but of course, she'd do anything for him...even if the stay meant her father's disapproval. Which she took care of..."WHAAAAAT?!!???!! That detective brat is staying here...!!??? Ran, are you OUT OF YOUR MIND!!??? What made you accept something like taking care of a seventeen year old man with amnesia...amnesia or no amnesia, he's still...a man, don't you get what I mean??? Why, he could unexpectedly do something to you! What, Ran? _What is the reason why you accepted???_" Kogoro shouted, practically shaking the whole apartment. Eri, who was busy reading the newspaper at that moment, looked up, and smiled, for she knew the reason why. Shinichi, still feeble-minded from the amnesia and the depressants he had been drinking for the past few weeks, looked at Ran's angered father...and he was very familiar...but who was he? And why was he shouting "detective brat" and "he could unexpectedly do something to you"? Who was he referring to? Ran then replied, half angrily, "Because....I...care about him, that's all...can't I have friends that aren't girls, Dad? Shinichi's been my childhood friend for a long time now..." Oh well, Shinichi was still staring around...better stop reminiscing and help him out...

8:45 P.M., 5 HOURS LATER....

Dinner proceeded as usual in the detective agency...or maybe not, because it was not Ran, Kogoro, and Conan-kun eating, but Ran, Kogoro, Eri, and Shinichi. Ran smiled as she watched Shinichi devour the sushi with relish...and then frowned as she laid an eye on the annoyed Kogoro, with a bowl of ramen covering half of his face (he was holding it up),he was looking over at Shinichi, and in his eyes were a look of distrust...maybe even hate. Eri was also observing everyone, and because of that she hadn't even eaten anything. Her daughter sure was determined to help Shinichi out...was this how much she really loved him....? Shinichi broke the silence, by saying, "Hey, this sushi is really great! You guys probably find it weird that I even remember what it's called...ha ha...who cooked this?" Kogoro's frown deepened, and Ran's smile widened as she replied, "Me. I'm the cook here in this house...Con-I mean, Shinichi...." Shinichi laughed, and then answered back, "Really? Wow, you'll make a good wife....er, um....hey, Uncle, I was only kidding!!" Kogoro's frown was still deep, and Eri decided to take over, since Ran was too embrassed to reply. " Yes, she's a better cook than I am...ha ha ha..." Then she thought to herself..._" If you're really that serious about my daughter, Shinichi, you're free to tell me...just please, promise me you'll take care of her better than that lousy detective you're talking to had taken care of me...I don't want Ran to experience the kind of married life I did..."_

It was 1:20 a.m. and yet Shinichi, who was sleeping in the living room (Kogoro had insisted on it, he did not want him to sleep next to Ran's bed), couldn't sleep. His head was aching terribly...he was remembering a lot of things, random memories..._"You promised me that if I won the karate tournament, you'll take me to Tropical Land...."_Ran....and then he was being hit with a pipe by some dark place..."_Shin---ah...Edogawa Conan! My name is Edogawa Conan!" _All the times he had spent in the agency, yes, this living room he was sleeping in held memories he was now remembering..."_Conan-kun!!!You're late!Can't you see what time it is???" _Uncle..."_Conan!!! You've run off again!!!"_ Heiji..." _You mean they still don't know who you are, Kudo??" _Haibara..."_This is a prototype antidote to Apotoxin 4869 with some Paikaru...you could die if you take it...do you still want to try?" _, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, Sonoko, Inspector Megure, his parents, Eri, Kazuha, Inspectors Takagi and Miwako, Gin, Vodka, Pisco, Chris Vineyard, Jodie-sensei, Akai Shuichi_........_Shinichi got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face. His head was still throbbing, but he felt a new light within him....his memory was back....and there was no stopping him now...he tried to contain his excitement and went back to sleep...which now easily came to him....

X X X

The next morning, Shinichi was the first one to get up. He looked over at the clock, it said that it was only 6:39 a.m. Even though he still lacked three hours of sleep, he was wide awake.

He got up, fixed his beddings, and went over to Ran's bedroom and opened the door a crack, and looked at Ran, who had just gotten was yawning and stetching, and then she noticed him. Shinichi got scared and closed the door, but Ran opened it again, and told him, "Morning, Shinichi! You got up pretty early...what's wrong? Did you remember something again?" Shinichi started laughing, and then replied, with his old tone of voice, "You fool...can't you see?" Ran, completely mystified by Shinichi's overnight change, asked,"Can't see....what?" Shinichi laughed louder, and said., " Mouri Ran, I remember....I got my memories back...I know everything that happened now...and I...I just wanted to tell you..."Ran, overwhelmed by her emotions, cut him off as she leapt, hugged him and planted a kiss on his lips. Shinichi was shocked, as the Ran he knew would never do that, especially in the detective agency...what if Uncle was looking...? "Um...Ran?W-what's gotten into you?" Shinichi asked, still shocked, as they broke apart. "Oh!!! I'm so sorry...got carried away there...but anyway...what you were about to tell me... told me already..." Ran's reply softened into a whisper,"....you're Conan-kun, aren't you?" Shinichi's eyes widened and then he managed to answer, "When did you....?" "When you still didn't remember anything...." Ran said, still looking at Shinichi with wonder...yes, now everything was alright...her beloved was back...and nothing else mattered more..... Then, without really thinking, Ran kissed him again. Shinichi kissed her back, and was putting his hand on her waist when Uncle Kogoro suddenly loomed in front of them. Ran and Shinichi broke apart, terrified. Kogoro stared at them open-mouthed, and managed to shout, "What are you doing to my daughter, Kudo!?!?"

"Uncle! We can explain..."Shinichi replied, but then Eri came out of Ran's bedroom, and said, "What's this all about....so early in the morning..?" Kogoro replied, loudly, "Eri!! This...this...horny, ungrateful little detective brat was kissing our daughter!!! Right in our own home! How can you explain that, huh, Kudo?" Eri smiled and said, "Shinichi is no horny, ungrateful detective brat, d-e-a-r, and I have a feeling that it was Ran who started it...if you really wanna know, then ask her!" Kogoro just stared at her. Ran then said, "Dad...I'm the guilty one...I'm sorry if me and mom never told you this...but...I think I'm in love with Shinichi....I'm so sorry, Dad, really...."and tears fell from her eyes. Shinichi just stood there, hardly able to believe it. Ran loved him??? And she said so right in front of him and her parents? "Ran......" he thought to himself. "So...the truth came out, dear...now you know Ran's sweet secret...you too, Shinichi...unbelievable, hmm? But Ran never lies!" Eri said, laughing. Shinichi smiled at Ran, and at her mother."_Getting my memory back was a good thing..."Shinichi _

_thought."Ran and I are together, I'm back to normal, everyone around me is safe..."_

What else could matter more than this day...the day he got back the memories he lost in the wind...?

**THE END.....**

By Shinichi-niichan

MORE COMING UP!!!


End file.
